phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Editing checklist
When the call goes out to update and improve a page, it may be confusing as to exactly what needs to be fixed. This page will give you a checklist of what can be worked on. User projects User projects are created to improve articles related to a specific subject, such as merchandise or episodes where Candace is the main focus. If the goal of the project seems a little vague, see what you can do to give it a more specific definition. If you signed up for a project, see if there are new pages in its list that people want to work on, especially if it has been a while since you last helped out. To see which projects have been created, check the Projects category. Quirky Worky List The Quirky Worky list is a general-purpose list of things that can be worked on for the wiki. Some are long-term goals, but can be worked on by several people. New episodes Update these when a new episode premieres: * (the episode's page) * List of Phineas and Ferb episodes * List of premiere appearances (by character) * List of premiere appearances (by episode) * for each character that's in the episode, update their "Appearances" section of their page * Big Ideas ** Create a new page for the Big Idea of that episode. * Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions ** Create a new page for each of his schemes/inventions in that episode. * List of songs * List of O.W.C.A. agents * List of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Staff * List of Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches * List of references to pop culture * Background animals * Background characters * Timeline * Doofenshirtz's traps * Add a link in the Errors page back to the Errors section of that episode. * Use the iTunes Link Maker to add the purchase option to the Infobox for the episode. ** Does Zune Marketplace have something similar, or is it just standard links? ** Other purchasing options, like DVDs. The Page Creation Portal will be updated to add the appropriate page layouts. Transcripts and credits * Add a new "transcript link" inside the episode layout and add to all existing episodes at the bottom of the Episode Summary section. * Using the Main template, add a link to the full credits page in the Cast section of an episode. See No More Bunny Business for an example of how this is done for two episodes, and Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! for an example of the shortcut for a single-episode credits page. ** New credits pages will need to be made for the episodes that do not have them yet. ** Existing credits pages will need to be adapted to the format shown in No More Bunny Business and Spa Day/Credits and Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!/Credits. Pictures * Any pictures that are in the category need to be gone through and identify which episode they came from. * Any unused pictures from the are candidates to be added to an episode's gallery. * "Build a story" in the episode galleries. Organize the pictures so related scenes are together. See Gallery:Crack That Whip for an example of how this is done. * Give the gallieres new section names to get rid of "Gallery name needed". See Gallery:Crack That Whip and Gallery:Rollercoaster for examples of good section names. * Pictures that are in the Picture needed category should be updated with higher-quality versions, since many of them were taken from low-quality analog TV recordings. iTunes screencaps are preferred. New actors and crew members * When a new actor or crew member appears on the show, create a new page for them with the Page Creation Portal. ** Use Wikipedia, the Internet Movie Database and any official sites for information that can be used to build the page. ** See Joel Grey's page for an example of the kind of content that should be added. * For all new actor and crew members, add their birthdate to the Cast and crew birthday list so it can be used for the main page birthday section. * Any placeholder pages for actors and crew members should be expanded. These can be found in the sub-categories under the Crew category. Special pages The list has several maintenance reports. Any of the reports in the "uncategorized", "unused" and "wanted" sections can be checked to see if something is missing or needs a home. A more detailed explanation and explanations of other items in the Special Pages list can be found on our Filling in the blanks page. Editing checklist